


Resolve

by GeniusCactus



Series: SASO 2017 [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/pseuds/GeniusCactus
Summary: He must provide a steady support for his teammates, a clear path for them to follow through their disoriented gazes, even if internally he’s feeling most lost out of all of them.





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017, Bonus Round 3: FST
> 
> Original prompt by [ Yrindor ](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12830021#cmt12830021)

The loss looms over Sanada, weighing on his every thought. Most of which are:  _How are they going to tell Yukimura?_ It’s not just simple disappointment, but the overwhelming feeling of breaking his important promise. Yukimura entrusted him with the duty of watching over the team, and counted on him to ensure everything they built together over the years wouldn’t go to waste.   
  
It doesn’t cross his mind that they might not be able to tell him. That there might be some complications with the surgery and the gamble won’t fall in their favor. He won’t let it. He must provide a steady support for his teammates, a clear path for them to follow through their disoriented gazes, even if internally he’s feeling most lost out of all of them.  
  
He especially must stay strong for Yukimura. In his own way, Yukimura’s the one who’s been fighting the hardest, and even now, Yukimura is still fighting what might prove to be the most important battle of his life.   
  
Perhaps most importantly, Sanada has to stay strong for himself. If he doesn’t, he’ll crumble. When the emotional waves swell inside him, threatening to break down his carefully preserved resolve, he pushes them back down. Again, and again. Because he knows, once he goes down that path there’s no going back.   
  
But, too focused on suppressing those emotions, he doesn’t notice the crack that’s already formed. Emotions bubble up, doubt and worry eat at his resolve during the match, bits continue to crisp away on the ride to the hospital.   
  
In the waiting room Sanada tries to mask his petering resolve, but the way he jumps when any nurse walks by, even the ones walking in the wrong direction, isn’t fooling anyone. Renji places a hand on his shoulder, and Sanada manages to center himself somewhat, but his heart won’t truly settle until he can see Yukimura with his own eyes, healthy and safe.   
  
Finally, a nurse comes and declares the surgery a success. Yukimura is too exhausted to handle a real conversation so the team decides to hold off on telling him the news.   
  
After everyone leaves, Sanada lingers behind a bit longer, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, fingers laced together with Yukimura’s. Their usual routine. Something about Yukimura’s presence, and the knowledge that they would be fighting physically alongside each other from now on, instills a renewed sense of confidence within him.  
  
Yukimura often apologizes for relying so much on Sanada, for burdening him with so many duties, but Sanada wonders if Yukimura could possibly know how much Sanada’s been the one relying on him. Through everything, Yukimura’s been in the back of his mind pushing him forward. And now, with Yukimura by his side, he feels as if they can conquer anything.   
  
He finds himself already looking towards the future, thinking,   
  
_There’s still Nationals._


End file.
